Tales For One Heartbroken
by NV Berke
Summary: Abel Magwitch is runing from the London guards to save his neck(literally!) while Miss Havisham is left alone in Satis House when something unusual happens between The White Lady and The Ex Convict. READ&REVIEW Pairing: Magwisham (Miss Havisham/Abel Magwitch) *Rated M for future chapters ;)*
1. The Escape

**A.N: This is my first fanfic. English isn't my first language so sorry for the grammar mistakes. 3 I DO NOT OWN GREAT EXPECTATIONS 3**

**This is the introducion of "Tales For One Heartbroken",my Magwisham fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

The cold wind of morning blew in the window, making strange noises in the house of Philip Pirrip.

Philip, known as Pip, was sitting dozing in a chair next to the bed, watching his newest guest who, at the time, was sleeping peacefully in Herbert's bed and making annoying noises while he snored.

Abel Magwitch, now under the pseudonym Uncle Provis, arrived the night before in a way somewhat not so casual.

Pip woke abruptly and sighed ... It all happened very rá barely completed 23 years and have discovered facts that would change his life. For example, what will he do now that he knows who is his benefactor? What will he do with his benefactor, why Miss Havisham led him to believe that he and Estella were destined for each other? Does Estella loves him or not?

Many questions with no answers.

When Magwitch,or better Provis, woke Pip was already expecting him to have breakfast. Finally, the door opened and he came out.

"I don't even know," Pip said in a low voice as he sat at the table, "what name give to you. I said that you are my uncle. "

"That's right, my dear boy," replied the man with clear eyes, "Call me uncle."

Pip sighed as he looked at the man in front of him, having the impression that his appearance was worse in daylight.

"You were created to be what?"

"A bandit, my dear boy."

He spoke seriously, using the word as if it denoted some profession. Pip just sighed.

"You are known in London?"

"I hope not!" He said as he ran his index finger in the neck with a sudden gesture.

"Have you ever been known in London?"

"Not so much, my dear boy ... I spent more time in the countryside."

" Have you been... judged ... in London ...?" Pip asked nervously.

"Which time?" He asked with a glare.

"The last."

He nodded his head. "That's how I met Mr. Jaggers. It was he who defended me. "

Pip was about to ask why he was on trial when Magwitch grabbed a knife and said, "And from what I've done, I've paid!" .And attacked his breakfast ..

The meantime, in Satis House, Miss Havisham watched her wedding cake which already was in a state of decadent as the rest of the house.

Estella was in France, training to be a lady and break the hearts of men. Your family, or vultures as she called them, were in their homes.

She was alone.

Not that she cared at all. Sometimes it was good to be alone and reflect a bit.

What she have done?

Created a girl so beautiful to be a monster. Miss Havisham never wanted this to happen. At first, she just wanted to protect Estella of the world of men ... But then ... She realized that the girl was prettier every year that passed and decided to steal your heart, leaving a block of ice in place.

What she have done?

Crying hysterically, Miss Havisham stood up and kicked her shoe away screaming "What I have done?What I have done!"

A servant came running when he heard the screams... "Miss Havisham..?",he Said, "My lady?...Are you alright?"

"Leave!",she said with a sob. The servant didn't move. "LEAVE NOW!" she yelled to him with tears,the servant walked to the door faster as he could and went back to the downstairs.

During the rest of the day Abel was resting in the room while Pip went to the office of Mr. Jaggers. Pip recommended to Magwitch not leave the house because it would be too risky.

Both Abel as Pip knew that sooner or later the London authorities will discover about his 'uncle' and would take him to the gallows. They could not stay that way for long.

Throughout the week, Herbert and Pip packed their things to the escape of Magwitch. Herbert and Pip discovered more about the past of the mysterious Uncle Provis. He was married and had a daughter whom he loved very was explored by Compeyson, the same man who eluded and broke Miss Havisham's heart

Like everything in Magwitch's life never worked very well, he wasn't surprised when Compeyson and authorities intercepted the rowboat that he, Herbert and Pip boats collided, causing a noise nuisance to and Compeyson fell in the water, fighting for survival.

Fortunately for Magwitch but unfortunately for Compeyson, Abel was stronger and came out with the best.

Compeyson's body just was found days after the incident with the boats.

Magwitch was taken by boat, trapped like an animal fugitive. However, they were a bit far from London, precisely, far from Newgate.

When he saw himself caught, Abel did nothing but look at Pip (and even Herbert) with loving eyes, as if he tried thank they for they help. Pip gave a sad look to Magwitch, as if apologizing for the way the he treated him before.

During the short time that Magwitch, Pip and Herbert lived together,they became very close as father and son. While Pip solved some things for the escape, Herbert kept company for Abel. They did almost nothing just drank and talked,until Herbert had the brilliant idea of teaching Magwitch to read. Of course the man whose eyes light could not learn so quickly, but even so, Herbert tried ... To everyone's surprise, Magwitch proved an awesome student, learning more quickly than expected. In less than a week, Abel was able to read correctly a book as big as Romeo & Juliet. Of course he still curled up with a few words but, with practice, it would end.

Herbert was looking at anything in utter frustration ... What would happen to Abel? He would go straight to the gallows and its all their fault, Pip and Herbert! The curly-haired gentleman took a deep breath and looked into Magwitch's eyes, practically begging him not to give up. The message was picked up by Abel, who gave a slight nod.

When the boat arrived at the port of an isolated village, away from London, the guards led him out of the boat, handcuffed.

Back ashore, Magwitch sighed and looked at Pip, who was leaving the boat.

It was now or never he had to do something or he would be hanged..

Pip gave one confused look to at Magwitch and then at Herbert, then he understood everything! Magwitch would try to escape and need a distraction!

Pip began to cough vigorously while he suddenly was holding one of the guards.

"What's going on, sir? Are you okay?

Pip did not answer and coughed more, starting to get the red face. "Oh, MY HOLY GOD! MY HOLY GOD! THE ALLERGY ATTACKED HIM! GENTLEMEN, HELP! " Herbert yelled with a squeaky voice of false concern and said for the other three guards who were close to Abel," HELP! HELP! HE CAN DIE AT ANY TIME! FOR GOD'S SAKE! " Herbert was controlled not to laugh when he saw the face of astonishment guards.

But of course that the guards haven't left Magwitch alone! While the other two were going to help Pip that was "dying," one of the guards remained holding Abel. Luckily, the guard who was staying with Magwitch was the one with the keys of the was pale and scrawny, he looks sick. Abel could easily knocks him out.

And that's what he did!

With a quick movement, Magwitch pushed down the pale man on the ground who hit his head in the fall and got a little dizzy .. Picking up the keys quickly, Abel opened the shackles that bound his feet and looked at Pip and Herbert, silently thanking. Almost four seconds after that,the guards turned and saw his colleague shot down. Abel Magwitch started running as fast as he could into a forest, running as if his life depended on this (and it,in fact, depended on this).

It was not long when Magwitch get in forest. That was what he wanted, it would be easier to escape from the guards if they could not see him. Passing by many trees, Abel ran, almost losing his breath. He did not want to look back, he knew that the guards were getting ever closer to him.

Pip and Herbert, now alone with the pale guard who recovered from the fall, were relieved. This feeling was short lived. Soon they heard the sounds that both feared: shots.

Were shooting toward Abel!

Magwitch ran to a clearing and looked around, seeing if anyone had followed. Without noticing anyone, he slowed down,but still walking fast.

That was his worst mistake. When he was almost convinced that the guards had gone he felt a burning pain in his left arm.

He had been shot.

He looked at where the shot came from and realized that there would many others if he did not run. Abel took a deep breath and turned to run, leaving the guards to back.

After hours of searching for the fugitive, the guards finally returned to the boat and decided to return to London on the same day.

Abel walked fast...He knew he was in the countryside...But he didn't know where.

He wasn't feeling well...He was tired of runing,with his arm hurt and he was feverish... He could die if he stay in the damp... As if God had heard his prayers, Abel saw a huge house with a big clock and something written in the iron gate..

Magwitch walked close to te gate of the apparently abandoned house and read the what was write...

"SATIS...HOUSE"

* * *

**What will Abel do in Satis House?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT ;)**

**Soooo what do you think? It's good? Should I keep writing?**

**Please,read and Review 3**


	2. Bring Him

**A.N: Here's the chapter 2: Bring Him! 3**

* * *

Spending the night in a rowboat in the icy waters of London, is not comfortable, especially if you're in the company of four unpleasant guards.

But it is clear that Pip's "allergy attack" , has not gone blank. What happened is that they have predicted: the interrogation.

Pip and Herbert answered all questions asked by the guards, except one: Why they took with them a ex-convict who was forbidden to set foot in the country?

"Well ..", Herbert began awkwardly. What could he say?

"Well .. He .. He asked help ... "said Pip as he looked at Herbert. "He crossed the country's border by mistake and was trying to return to the New World ..."

"And why do you not informed the authorities about it," asked the pale guard, with a sulky voice.

"Because ..." he stammered nervously Pip ..

"Because we knew it was just a mistake. Nothing very seriously." Said Herbert.

The guards murmured and then fell in silent.

This is not over, Herbert and Pip thought as they reached the port of London.

After trying to open the gate, which yielded nothing, Abel began walking around the wall of the house "abandoned". It was cold, and even he using his overcoat, Magwitch trembled slightly.

He was almost done to get around the wall when he saw a woman, thin, pale with red hair and dark circles. She trembled violently, because she was only using a thin dress. He decided to approach ...

"Hello ..?" He said as he stepped forward.

The woman turned her head and stared at him with her big green eyes scared, taking a step back she said, "Who are you? What do you want from me? "

Abel just sighed when he saw her shivering cold again.

"Listen, lady ... I will not hurt you, no, no .. No way ... Come ... "said Magwitch as he removed his coat and walked toward the frightened woman" .. Here you go ... Stay ... You seem need more of that than I do. ". Abel offered his coat to her she looked at him curiously.

"Thank you, sir ..." she said as she grabbed his coat and wore "God bless ..."

Abel just nodded and watched her run away.

After returning home, Pip and Herbert jumped in their seats and looked at each other.

And now?

What would they do?

"At the moment ... my dear Handel," Herbert said as he sipped a cup of English tea, "We can not go behind your 'uncle Provis' ... The authorities are watching us ... "

"Yes, I know ... But Herbert ..."

"Look, Handel,it was very fortunate for us..We escaped of a trial!"

" .. Yes,Herbert, I understand ..." said Pip with a little remorse "But I have to help Abel ... I mean ... At least I could return his money."

Herbert shook his head.

"My dear Handel ... He even said that you wanted to spend the money, remember? And we do not even know if he survived the shots ... "

"HERBERT!"

"Sorry .." muttered the man with curly hair

Abel Magwitch was walking slowly near the iron gate of Satis House when his vision started to get blurred, his arm began to ache and fever worsened even more ... Breathing heavily as he shivering, Magwitch fainted.

Miss Havisham sighed heavily, she was alone ... She did not know when Estella would return (if she would return). The woman with white hair and black eyes as oil was sitting on her dresser, looking at his own reflection ... She was not ugly. Far from it. Miss Havisham was still a beautiful woman, her skin was pale and kept for the sunlight and had wavy hair, which once, have been dark brown.

But what was the use of her beauty?If anyone besides Pip came to visit her?

She was about to argue with herself when an employee of brown eyes came running toward her with a look of fright.

"Miss Havisham, lady?" He said breathlessly

"But what is it?" She replied dwarfed "Come on! Tell me what happened! "

"A man ..." said the employee "a man was near the property and ..."

"A man?" Miss Havisham asked in surprise and turned to face the employee "What a man was doing here in my house?" She said, her voice a little shrill.

The employee just shrugged.

Estella was in her house in France,writing for Miss Havisham...

"_Dear mother...Things have been going so fast. I barely know what to think anymore. One day, Monsieur Jean is seducing me, telling me that he wants nothing more than for me to live with him, and the next he is pushing me away. Is that the way with all powerful men? Pip was never like that...I miss Pip sometimes. ... It was easy to break his heart...Ahem. .. The other day, he came over to my house to have dinner. I told him that I had cooked it. Haha! I have never cooked a day in my life. I think I would rather boil my dresses on a platter. _

_Eventually, after the dinner, he asked me if I would come live with him. Think! Me, Estella Havisham,raised by an eccentric lady far out in the country am now living with one of the most powerful men of the country. _

_I have to admit,mother,you did teach me well. The money didn't hurt, either. Ahem. I of course, accepted after the typical bit of feminine simpering, and a pretend mock concern at the propriety of it all. _

_Jean eventually passed out, drunk, I supposed, with lechery and drink. I took the opportunity to go through his briefcase. There I foind letters from some man of the New World, the country that Jean was telling me about. _

_Whereas I don't understand all of what he was writing, it didn't really seem condusive to any sort of understanding at all. A day or two passed, and it came to this morning. I woke to find him frustrated with a letter beside him. From what I could understand of the little bit that I saw, it was a filing for bankruptcy ._

_What have I gotten myself into? _

_I tried to speak with him, to, in a typical feminine and kind way, 'help' him, but all I got was pushed away, yelled at, in fact. I am now hiding in my room, writing. Heaven help me, I'm actually scared for once. Remind me to get involved with benign people in the future. _

_Estella.__**"**_

"What a man was doing here in my house?" Miss Havisham asked again "Come on! Answer me!"

"I. .. I do not know, lady ... I'm sorry." Stammered the employee "He .. He was walking near the property and ... and fainted!"

"He fainted?"

"Yes, ma'am ... fainted ... Fell unconscious on the floor .. "

"I know what means to faint, you moron!" Replied Miss Havisham, turning to get angry again "And then what happened? Come on, tell me!"

The employee frowned slightly. Why Miss Havisham was so curious about the strange man?

"Lady ... He has no coat and it's cold outside ... He .. He can die if he do not warm up"

"And what do I have with it?"

"Well .. I thought that you,lady,could let him come in ... to keep warm ..."

"And why would I do that?"

"To not let the poor man die ...," the employee said nervously.

"I do not care." She said dryly, "Let him die"

After resting, Pip and Herbert obviously could not sleep. The next day they would think to look for Abel.

"But ma'am," the employee tryin to argue in favor of the man who was still unconscious. "You can not let someone die like this! It is cruel! "

"Who am I to be kind?"

"What if it was the you,lady, who had fainted...? Would you wish someone would leave you to die alone in the cold?"

"..." Miss Havisham just closed his eyes and sighed "Bring him inside."

* * *

**"Bring him inside" ;)**

**Soo...What do you think? :3**

**In the next chapter we will have more Magwisham :DD yay *grins***

**READ & REVIEW**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE,SO MAKE LOVE,NOT HORCRUXES ;)**


	3. Weird Encounters

**A.N: Hello :D Thanks for all the lovelys reviews! Here's the chapter 3: Weird Encounters**

**ps:Forgive me for the grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.**

**Enjoy! XoXo**

* * *

Stupidity! Of course it was stupidity - thought Miss Havisham while listening to employee open the iron gate - how she was persuaded by one employee? Miss Havisham just shook her head as she stood up from her dresser and walked to the window. The employee was taking too long.

Miss Havisham frowned when she heard the employee call one of their colleagues - an fat employee with freckles - to help bring the strange man inside. After a few minutes,she could hear the gasp of the employees while they're carrying the mysterious man to one of several visit's bedrooms of the Satis House. The man must be big - thought Miss Havisham while the employees entered the guest room, which was next to the room where Miss Havisham was.

After put the new "guest" lying in a double bed in the room, an employee - the fat man with freckles, to be more exact - noted that he had a wound in his left arm.

"Hey ..." he began, "only .. see .." the fat man with freckles pointed to the Magwitch's injured arm "... he's hurt!"

The skiny employee turned to face the strange man "Yes ..." he nodded slightly when driving his gaze to the arm that bled "He's really hurt ..."

"Poor devil!" Exclaimed the fat man with a sullen murmur "I wonder what happened to him?"

"I do not know ..." said the skinny "Just know that we have to take care of this injury as quickly as possible. Or he'll bleed till death. "

Miss Havisham was attentive. She tried to listen what employees were discussing. She couldn't hear much except a few words as "Poor", "hurt" and "bleed till death". A little frightened, Miss Havisham walked to her dresser and sat next to it.

Employees - the fat and the skinny - decided that they would at least clean the wound of the strange man who was unconscious in the bed. While the fat employed with freckles unbuttoned Magwitch's blouse, the skinny employee sought hot water and cloths to bandage the man's arm.

The injury did not seem as serious, but still bleeding enough - unfortunately for the guards, but fortunately for Magwitch, the shot only grazed caught - while the skinny employee wet one cloth in the warm water that was in a bucket, the employee with freckles cleaned the blood of Magwitch's left arm with another cloth.

"You think he'll survive?" Said the pudgy, wetting the cloth in water to get the blood off.

"I do not know." Murmured the employee skinny "I hope so! Poor man ... must have suffered a lot in life. "

"Yes," replied the man with freckles "As Miss Havisham?" He said whispering to his boss did not hear it.

"Yes." murmured the skinny "As Miss Havisham."

After cleaning all the hurt - that wasn't small - the employees down to the floor below, to look for anything that could make the wound heal faster.

Miss Havisham did not know why. She had no idea what she was doing when he crept into the bedroom that the strange man was installed.

The room was big, not as big or beautiful as Miss Havisham's room. She took a few silent steps forward and looked at the double bed that he was.A big man, as Miss Havisham had supposed. He had the hair a little gray, he should be only a few years older than her. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, as he was still unconscious. Miss Havisham sat in a chair next to the bed and watched the strange man who had a thin layer of sweat in the body, he should have fever ... It had been so many years that she saw a man. Mr. Jaggers, Pip and the employees weren't men - not in the sense that she wanted - she just stared at him, examining his features carefully ... He wasn't ugly, but he seemed tired and he had a scowl on his face as he slept and was possible to see light scars on his body, mainly on his chest.

Without realizing it, Miss Havisham start to spending her fingertips in a long scar lightly, almost like a caress. What happened to him? Wondered the dark-eyed woman while she caressed the scars that was in the man's chest with her fingers. When she looked down at his chest and, consequently, to his lower parts, she gasped slightly. What the hell am I doing? She asked to herself as she turned to look at the face of the strange man. Without any warning he suddenly opened his eyes, revealing beautiful blue-green-gray eyes

Miss Havisham was startled and took the hand of the light eyed man's chest as fast as she could, frightened.

Biddy looked at the clear sky while Joe worked.

"Joe ...?" She began "..."

"Yes, Biddy?"

The girl blushed and looked down "You .. you ... You think he'll come back ...?" Joe turned to face her, "You know ... just to visit us?"

"Look ... Biddy" said Joe sighing as gladly received the coffee that the fair-haired girl handed to him "I do not know. Pip became a busy boy. He walks with gentlemen, not with a mob like us. "

Biddy just nodded her head and walked out of the smithy.

The light-eyed man looked blindly to Miss Havisham, confused and delusional. Miss Havisham rose from her chair as fast as she could, thinking he would be angry to see her. When he was almost looking into her eyes, he fainted again. Miss Havisham was breathing heavily, still frightened by the incident, and looked at him with wide eyes. Does he ...? She thought.

Seeing the slight movements of his robust chest she sighed in relief, he was still alive. Walking silently out of the room, Miss Havisham found her two employees - the fat and the skinny - back with a white bag for emergencies.

"Miss Havisham ..." asked the fat employee freckled "Are you all right, Miss Havisham?"

With a start she turned to face them "humn?"

The employees looked into the room and saw that the strange man had changed his position and then, the employees, looked at Miss Havisham who blushed violently.

"Get out of my face!" She said with a nervous look as she walked back to her room "Ah ... And call a doctor for his arm ..."

Pip walked by the streets of London, he was going to the office of Mr. Jaggers when he found the man he hates most in the world: Bentley Drummle.

"Hello." He said ".. How you doing, boy blacksmith?"

Pip just took a deep breath and continued didn't wanted clutter. But, unfortunately,Bentley seemed want it and started walking toward Pip.

"These smiths bad educated ..." said Drummle while he purposely bumped into Pip using a unnecessary force, making Pip suddenly fall to the ground.

Already spent more than three hours since the Miss Havisham's "visit" to the room that the strange man was sleeping.

"How could I have let me do that?" She wondered as she sat at her dresser and looked at her own reflection white "Will he remember? Did he was already awake when I ..." Miss Havisham blushed just remembering what she had done. "What a shame," she thought with disgust of herself, "how could I have a moment of weakness like this? He is just an ordinary man". Miss Havisham sighed as she waited to her two employees come back with a doctor for the "Unexpected Visitor".

In the another bedroom, Abel Magwitch opened his eyes again. This time he could see straight. He remembered having felt something in his body, something thin, soft and delicate, but he couldn't tell what it was. He also remembered having opened his eyes and saw something -or someone - white, very white .To his light eyes, it looked like a ghost and,if it were a person - he thought - would certainly be a bride.

Sitting up in bed he looked at the room for a few minutes. It was a large room, a little dark, had some mahogany furniture and a large window which, oddly, was closed with a wooden board that prevented almost all the sunlight to entry. Abel sighed and stood up slowly,feeling his left amr hurt ... Where am I? Wondered the light-eyed man as he walked to the door. When he was walking, Abel felt a slight breeze and soon found the obvious: he was shirtless. Frowning he continued walking until he stopped in front of a door. It was the next room. Without ceremony he entered in the bedroom quietly - which also had large windows locked with wooden boards - and watched the first thing he saw. A woman dressed all in white - like a bride - sitting on a dresser watching her jewelry carefully.

Miss Havisham was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the entrance of man with beautiful eyes.

Magwitch silently took a few steps toward to the lady in white and he could see her better. She seemed to be a small woman, but with the body in great condition. She had curly hair and it was prematurely gray. She was pale and had eyes as black as night. About her clothes, Magwitch could realize it really was a wedding dress, a little worn, but it was still beautiful. The white lady was wearing only one shoe, her dress was long and she wore a white corset that fits good in her .He was delighted.

Feeling that she was being watched, Miss Havisham turned abruptly to face who was watching her.

"Oh," she exclaimed when she saw Magwitch stopped in the middle of her room looking at her fixedly.

The ex convict just raised an eyebrow as he saw the reaction of the white lady after she saw him. He noticed that her breasts were slightly prominent when she breathed and it looks like - he thought - that her melons were struggling to free themselves from the grip of the white corset. Laughing slightly at the thought, Abel looked directly into Miss Havisham's eyes before saying:

"... Hello ..!"

* * *

**A.N: Huuumm...Miss Havisham was a bit... sassy,didn't she? ;D**

**And Magwitch! He seems...enjoy... Miss Havisham's melons...Didn't he? *grins***

**Ok,sooo... Should I keep writing?**

**Remember:**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES!**

**XoXo**


	4. Havisham's Dress

**A.N: Hello,I'm back...Sorry for the delay,really. I was a kinda busy. I LOVETT ALL THE CUTE REVIEWS!THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCHHH! Here's the chapter 4,hop you liked! :D Sorry for the grammar erros.**

* * *

Philip Pirrip was sitting in the waiting room of the Mr Jaggers' Office, waiting to be serviced. The encounter with Drummle had been to three hours ago and had Pip confused and with backaches. Why Bentley wanted to mess with Pip? He no longer had won the heart of Estella?

With confused thoughts, Pip did not notice when John Wemmick - the official Mr Jaggers - began to talk to him.

".. And ... Mr. Pip, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes ... of course, Wemmick" Pip replied with a slight nod as he began to pay attention to Wemmick.

"So what I just said?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

When Pip was going to apologize, a blonde woman came out of the room muttering expletives of Mr Jaggers. Pip had a slight feeling that this woman was familiar.

"Pip ..?" Said Mr Jaggers as he washed his face and hands "still here? Waited all this time ...?" Pip just nodded, avoiding looking at Wemmick, who was angry. "Whatever you want to talk to me, must be important ... Come on ... Come in." said the lawyer as he sat in a chair. Pip came into the room and closed the door, then immediately he sat in a chair next to the lawyer.

"Well .. What brings you here in full ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Mr Jaggers ..." began Pip "I. .. I wanted .. I wanted to know ... Talking ... about .. 'My uncle Provis' ... would Humn .. it would be possible, if you do not mind? "

"Again? What is it, boy? "Said Mr Jaggers as he straightened in his chair" Come...Say it! Time is money, Mr. Pip, time is money. "

Pip nodded nervously and began to talk about his plan to seek Abel.

Speaking about him, Abel Magwitch was waiting for the answer of the lady in white as he watched her.

".. Uh ..." she said after a long pause. "Hello."

A strange silence filled the room.

About what they could talk? At first glance, they were complete opposites. He was just an ordinary man, she was a lady. He seemed to be a boor and legwork, and she was delicate and fragile. He was hardness, and she was weakness.

"... Hmn ..." Abel cleared his throat as he looked around the room "I. .. could know ... Where am I?"

"Where are you?" Repeated the white lady as she laughed softly "Satis House, of course ..." she replied, with a smug look on her face.

".. Satis House ..." Abel said as she nodded his head slightly "And this is where, mistress?"

"Its in Kent .." said Miss Havisham with a confused look on his face "You're not from here, I suppose ..."

"Why you think that?" Replied the man of beautiful eyes as he looked at Miss Havisham

"Everyone in the region knows the Satis House ..." she said proudly ".. all the region have heard of me"

"You should be famous then, Mrs. ..?"

"Is Miss ..." she said as she removed the veil from her face and placed it on her head "Miss Havisham, sir ... And you are ...?"

Abel hesitated for a few moments. He could say his real name? The woman in white robes was reliable? Sighing inwardly, Magwitch decided to follow his instincts.

"Magwitch, Abel Magwitch." He said with a slight smile "And I have to thank you, Mrs Havisham, for saving me. I could have frozen to death if you had not put me into your house. Very thank you, God bless you. "

Miss Havisham just nodded, with a bit of guilt weighing in the back of her mind.

"It's all right, Mr Magwitch .." she said as she looked at him with an angry look ".. and is 'Miss' ...".

Miss Havisham saw that the man's left arm was still hurt .Quickly, Magwitch looked at his wounded arm, which was still bleeding

"What happened to your arm, Mr Magwitch ...?"

"It's a long story, lady. You do not wanna know .. "Abel said as he sighed slightly as he felt his injured arm throbbing pain" I could even tell you, but ... "

"But .." asked the woman, dark-eyed inquisitive

"But the situations that brought me here were not very good, madam .." he said as he breathed slowly, the pain was getting worse ...

"I see ..." said Miss Havisham nodding

"Shall I go though?"

"Nope." Said Miss Havisham in a tone louder than intended ".. I mean ... If you want you can go ..." The proud woman with dark brown eyes looked away pretending not to import

"Well, if you do not mind, Mrs Havisham ..." he said as he turned to go "I'm going ... Thanks for your help, God bless you!" He continued while gasping in pain.

"But ..." said Miss Havisham as she rose hastily "Would not you rather rest first?" She stepped forward "I mean .. see!" She pointed to Abel's arm ".. Your arm, it still bleeding ... "

Abel just nodded

"Okay, you convinced me, Mrs Havisham ..." he said with a face of pain "don't worry, I will not stay long ..."

Abel went back to the room, telling Miss Havisham he was too tired to continue the conversation.

While he lay, Magwitch thought the first impression he had of Miss Havisham ... She was pretty, very pretty, to be honest. She should be about four or five years younger than him, and he had completed 50 years in the last September. He realized that she was very, very proud and bossy. But Abel did not notice just the way she is ... "Well, I am a man" - he thought as he smiled - "and the flesh is weak ..." Magwitch also noticed her body ... Miss Havisham had clear skin like milk, because she don't go to the sun too much ... Hips average, slim waist, prominent jaw, dark eyes and big breasts .. She was beautiful ...

Have you ever wondered where Bentley Drummle's money came from ? Well, that almost all lawyers know was that this was a dirty money. The Drummle family was friend of Compeyson . For years Compeyson taught Bentley to be a jerk like him. Upon hearing the news that his beloved mentor had died through the fault of Pip, his hatred of Philip further increased. Bentley vowed revenge and the first step was to follow Pip ... "Know your enemy, so you can beat him"

Miss Havisham was worried about Abel, even though she denied, she had a certain interest for the visitor ... "He has such beautiful eyes ..."-she thought as she stared at her a few seconds, she though disgusted of herself - "But what a shame! I should not be thinking about his eyes, I should not even be thinking about him He's just an ordinary man, and all men are equal! I should not have let him come! "

Miss Havisham passed by the room where he was sleeping and looked Magwitch ... "He seems have pain ... poor thing"-she thought as she went to a small dressing room to get a rag to clean the blood of Abel's arm . With difficulty, Miss Havisham got through the door, which was narrow, and took the cloth. When she tried to leave, however, there was a problem: Her dress was too wide for the door and it just stuck, shw was stuck in the small room. Miss Havisham screamed and shouted for help to her servants, but none of them heard ... But Abel heard.

The employees-the fat and the skinny - were leaving the clinic with the doctor, taking with them the doctor to take care of Magwitch's injuries.

Waking scared, Abel heard a shrieking woman ... It was Miss Havisham! Abel stood up and ran to where the voice was in, thinking that the woman in white was being attacked by some thief ...

But when he saw that scene, Abel almost laughed. Miss Havisham was angry and screamed for someone to take her out there.

"TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled " HELP ME!"

"Eh ..." began Magwitch while trying not to laugh "Need help Mrs Havisham?"

Miss Havisham glanced at him angrily and said "IF I NEED HELP? OF COURSE YES! LET'S TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! "

Magwitch just laughed

"ARE YOU LAUGHING? DO NOT DARE A LAUGH OF ME!"

"Okay, okay ..." Abel said as he stopped laughing "How you wedged in there?"

"I do not know!"

Magwitch came and looked at the door and at Miss Havisham ... "It's your dress" he said "It is too big ..."

"And what will I do? TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!"

For a second Magwitch has no action, but then an idea popped into his head.

"Take off" he said looking at her

"What?" Miss Havisham looked at him incredulously

"Take off your only with your underwear .." he said as he looked at her.

Miss Havisham blushed violently and said "NO! NO WAY!"

"Well .. so what do you suggest?"

"..." Miss Havisham just looked at him and sighed irritated "Pull me! Pull me out of here!"

Abel nodded and put his hands on her hip and pulled Miss Havisham .Nothing happened.

He, then, decided to pull harder, but he did not want to hurt her, so he just put one hand on her ass and another in the hip.

Miss Havisham gasped when she felt his hand and blushed more.

"You know ..." he said as he pulled was almost there, but her arms were hindering "It would be better if you put your arms around my neck."

"What?" Miss Havisham glanced at him in surprise. She didn't want to get more closer to the shirtless man.

"Put your arms around my neck, just so I'll be able to get you out!"

Miss Havisham nodded and did as he asked. Abel pulled over four times and int the last ,he got Miss Havisham out ...

"Thank you, Mr Magwitch .." she said breathlessly, her arms still around his neck

"Is everything okay?" He said with his hands still on her hips.

"Yes," she nodded.

They were in the same position for a few minutes until they both noticed what they were doing and separated as soon as possible ...

"What make you go there?"

"I. .. I. .. I was looking for something ..." said Miss Havisham trying to fix her hair, making her veil fall to the ground. "Argh! I'm all dirty ... "she said as she entered her room and went to the bathroom to take a bath, leaving Magwich alone.

She filled the tub and began to take off her great dress, it was not an easy task but she was already accustomed. Getting rid of her dress and undergarments, the last thing to get rid was her white corset.

Abel realized that her veil had fallen on the floor and decided to take it to return it to her. Upon entering in the room, he saw no sign of Miss Havisham there. Frowning, he began to pace the room, until he found an open door ... Without realizing what he was doing, he gave a step and looked forward.

She was there, almost naked, just getting off the white corset distractedly.

Abel knew it was not right to be spying on a lady while she was naked, but he can not help and stare. She was beautiful, her skin was pale as milk ...

When finished undo the corset, Miss Havisham stepped into the tub, not knowing she was being watched ...

Abel bumped into a chair and just making noise. Miss Havisham frowned and looked to where the sound had come.

Startled, Magwitch stepped backwards to not to be saw ... but he was a big man and hard to hide ...

At this moment only one thing crossed Abel's mind: What would Miss Havisham do if she knew he was spying her while she was taking a bath?

* * *

**A.N: At this point of the story I have to warn you that **

**1- This is one M-Rated fanfic,so you know what will happen with the characters ;)**

**2-This is my OTP,but JUST IN THE MOVIE. The book Miss Havisham didn't called my attention. So its the movie Miss Havisham and the movie Abel.**

**3-In my fanfic,Abel has 50 and Miss Havisham is 47. (Because I don't want them old and because these are Helena and Ralph age.)**

**After that,I must thank you all who enjoy my Magwisham fanfic.I hope I'm doing a good work with the characters,because I would never forgive myself if I don't.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES**

**XoXo**

_N.V Berke_


End file.
